Friendly Sights
by AnimatedCyclone244
Summary: Ponyville has two new residents. Sorry, I kinda have no idea what to write for the summary, I might later on though. So...just check it out if you want to know about the story X)


**Yes, I am a fan of My Little Pony X)**

**the characters are so charming, how could I not?**

**ANother story of mine that I'm not expecting a lot of attention for, but I hope you enjoy anyway :D**

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Guys! Guys! _Guys_!" A pink blur cried as it ran across the road path and towards five other ponies who were known throughout the small town of Ponyville as Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash as they relaxed on a hill top enjoying the warm, summer sunshine with each other.

It was Pinkie Pie, galloping towards them at full speed be for she suddenly hit the brakes, coming to a sliding stop right before Twilight Sparkle.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!" She said, hopping at each word.

"Okay, Pinkie Pie, settle down," Twilight Sparkle said, laughing a little as she placed a hoof on the Earth ponys' head to get her to stand still. "What's all the excitement for?"

"Twilight, guys! You gotta come to town right away!" the bubble pony said enthusiastically. "We have two new ponies living in Ponyville now and they're at the bakery at this very moment!"

Twilight Sparkle and the others all shared excited smiles with each other. It wasn't often the Ponyville would get new residents.

"Comeon!Comeon!Comeon! We gotta hurry!" Pinkie Pie racing around Twilight Sparkle and pushing her forward with the others following close behind them.

When everyone finally arrived to the bakery, they found that it was a bit busier than usual. So when the went inside it took them a moment to look over all the manes to try and find one that seemed new.

"Look over there, is that one of them?" Rainbow Dash suddenly asked, pointing over to a pony that stood near a display, seemingly looking at all the different and delectable looking pastries.

She was a Unicorn pony who had dark gray fur and with lighter gray marking on all four of her legs and her muzzle. And her mane and tail were both a midnight blue color with light lavender highlights.

No one in the group recognized her, so they all concluded that she had to be one of the newcomers.

"Hi there," Twilight Sparkle greeted as she and the others made their way before her. "Our friend told us that we had new faces in town, so we thought we'd give you a warm welcome."

The new pony turned to her with half lidded eyes, whose pale, mint green color stood out shockingly bright against her dark pelt. She offered a friendly smile, but she didn't really seem to focus on Twilight Sparkles' face.

"Oh that's very nice of you." She said with a gentle voice. "I'm Midnight Symphony, but please, just call me Sym."

"Nice to meet you, Sym, I'm Twilight Sparkle." The lavender Unicorn told her.

Fluttershy took a hesitant step forward, but tried to give her a friendly smile. "Um, I'm Fluttershy," she began in her soft voice. "It's very nice to meet you, Sym."

"I'm Rarity." The gorgeous white unicorn said with a confident toss of her curled, violet mane. "We simply must get together for tea sometime."

"Pleased to meet'cha, Sym, I'm Applejack." The blonde maned Earth pony said, tipping her hat respectfully

Rainbow Dash was about to introduce herself next, but was beaten to the punch by a bouncy pink earth pony who was blowing on a kazoo.

"I'm Finkie fie! velcome, velcome, velcome to fonyville!" she cried excitedly while keeping the kazoo in her mouth as she spoke before she began blowing on it none stop until a pair of hooves pushed her out of the way.

"Geeze, Pinkie Pie, go and scare the new pony away why don't'cha?" Rainbow Dash said before clearing her throat and turning towards Midnight Symphony.

"I'm Rainbow Dash." The sky blue Pegasus finally stated proudly. "So where'd you come from, Sym?"

"I'm from Canterlot." The Unicorn answered.

"You came from Canterlot?" Rarity asked in an excited tone. "Twilight here used to live there too!"

"Is that so?" Midnight Symphony said with a smile. "How do you like living in Ponyville?"

"Oh it's wonderful, I couldn't imagine a better place to call home." Twilight Sparkle said happily.

"How about you, Sym?" Applejack asked, "I reckon it must be quite a change coming from fancy Canterlot, to a homely place like Ponyville."

"Oh, I wouldn't know anything about fancy," Midnight Symphony began. "You see, I'm actually-"

"LOOK OUT!" a voice suddenly cried above the crowd.

The six ponies turned just in time to see a fly away cake heading in their direction, and with a cry, they moved out of the way. Midnight Symphony, however, wasn't so lucky as she got the cake full in the face.

She gasped in surprise, clearly startled by the sudden assault, and she began rubbing at the frosting and cake remains that coated her face.

"Oh gosh, sorry everyone, I don't know what happened!" Mr. Cake said apologetically as he made his way over to Midnight Symphony with an armful of towels. "I'm so sorry Miss. Sym, I hope you're not hurt," He said as he started as he tried to help wipe the cake off her face.

"I'm perfectly fine Mr. Cake, it was only an accident." She assured him with a small laugh before licking at a bit of frosting around her lips. "Oh wow, this tastes delightful; I'll definitely have to purchase more cakes from you."

All the while, the Twilight Sparkle and her friends could only stare at her dumbfounded looks. Not at the fact that she got a face full of cake, but at the fact that she never tried to move out of the way.

She should have been the first to see it coming, so why did she just stand there?"

"This pony's kinda weird, don't'cha think?" Rainbow Dash whispered to Rarity. Before adding a few odd things she noticed about the stranger. "She doesn't ever 'look' at anyone when they talk, and her ears have been twitching non-stop since we met her…."

"I know what you mean, and she didn't even try get out of the way when that cake was flying right at her." The white unicorn murmured.

"My ears are twitchy because I'm listening to all the sounds I can." Midnight Symphony suddenly said once Mr. Cake was done helping her clean off.

"And as for my not moving, it's a bit too active in here; I couldn't notice the cake in time to step out of the way."

"Oh!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed loudly, making everyone look at her in surprise as she finally figured out why Midnight Symphony seemed so off.

"You're blind!"

* * *

**In case your wondering why Twilight Sparkle is still a Unicorn, I had this set during the time before she became a Alicorn when I first started writing**

**Thanks for reading guys, be sure to let me know what you think :D**


End file.
